narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
World of Naruto
The Naruto Fanon Universe is set on a fictional continent that is divided into a number of different countries. Countries Land of Fire The Land of Fire (火の国, Hi no Kuni) is located at the centre of the continent and is considered one of the Five Great Countries. The country is comprised mostly of forests. The weather there is typically warm and sunny. The Land of Fire's hidden village is Konohagakure and the current Daimyo is Tsurai Tsuitou. They were the first country to construct a hidden ninja village and thus were the basis for the current village system. Those hailing from the Land of Fire tend towards Fire Release jutsu. Land of Water The Land of Water (水の国, Mizu no Kuni) is located in the south-eastern region of the continent and is considered one of the Five Great Countries. The country is comprised of many islands. The weather there is typically cool to cold resulting in many misty and snow covered regions. The traditions of the Land vary with each island as they developed mostly separated from one another. The Land of Water's hidden village is Kirigakure and the current Daimyo is unknown. Those hailing from the Land of Water tend towards Water Release jutsu. Land of Wind The Land of Wind (風の国, Kaze no Kuni) is located in the south-western region of the continent and is considered one of the Five Great Countries. The country is comprised mostly of deserts. The weather there is typically very dry and windy with little rain throughout the year. Most villages are based in the various oases throughout the country. The Land of Wind's hidden village is Sunagakure and the current Daimyo is unknown. Those hailing from the Land of Wind tend towards Wind Release jutsu. Land of Earth The Land of Earth (土の国, Tsuchi no Kuni) is located in the north-western region of the continent and is considered one of the Five Great Countries. The country is mostly comprised of desolate, rocky areas. The the country is bordered on all sides by a large mountain range thus limiting it's communication with other countries. The weather there is typically ... The wind the blows from the north into the continent picks up small rocks from the bordering mountain range and scatters them to the rest of the countries in a phenomenon known as "Gan'u" (岩雨, "Rock Rain"). The Land of Earth's hidden village is Iwagakure and the current Daimyo is unknown. Those hailing from the Land of Earth tend towards Earth Release jutsu. Land of Lightning The Land of Lightning (雷の国, Kaminari no Kuni) is located on a peninsula in the north-eastern region of the continent and is considered one of the Five Great Countries. The center of the country is comprised of vast mountain ranges and the exterior has many rivers that have flown down from the mountains creating a jagged coastline. This coastline is considered very beautiful and the country has many mountainous hot springs resulting in the country's large tourism industry. The weather there is typically very stormy with many thunderstorms and strong winds. The Land of Lightning's hidden village is Kumogakure and the current Daimyo is unknown. Those hailing from the Land of Lightning tend towards Lightning Release jutsu. Land of Plasma Main Article: Land of Plasma Land of Spring The Land of Spring (春の国, Haru no Kuni) is located north of the Land of Fire and between the Land of Summer and the Land of Sound. The Land of Spring's hidden village is Yukigakure and the current Daimyo is Koyuki Kazahana. Land of Summer The Land of Summer (夏の国, Natsu no Kuni) is located north of the Land of Fire and east of the Land of Earth. The Land of Summer's hidden village is Takigakure and the current Daimyo is unknown. Land of Autumn The Land of Autumn (秋の国, Aki no Kuni) is located west of the Land of Fire and south-east of the Land of Earth. The Land of Autumn's hidden village is Kusagakure and the current Daimyo is unknown. Land of Winter The Land of Winter (冬の国, Fuyu no Kuni) is located west of the Land of Fire, south of the Land of Earth and north-east of the Land of Wind. The Land of Winter's hidden village is Amegakure and the current Daimyo is unknown. Land of Sky The Land of Sky (空の国, Sora no Kuni) is located south of the Land of Earth and north-east of the Land of Wind. The Land of Sky's hidden village is Yamagakure and it's current Daimyo is unknown. Land of Sound The Land of Sound (音の国, Oto no Kuni) is located to the north of the Land of Fire. It is a relatively new country, but it had previously existed under the name of the Land of Rice Fields (田の国, Ta no Kuni). Orochimaru conquered the country and convinced its Daimyo at the time to let him establish his own ninja village. The Land of Sound's hidden village is Otogakure and it's current Daimyo is unknown. Land of Iron The Land of Iron (鉄の国, Tetsu no Kuni) is an icy, snow-covered country. It is politically unusual in that it has remained neutral and never been involved in the ninja wars. In fact, the shinobi have a rule since long ago that they would not meddle with the land. Despite this, it is said to have an incredibly strong military which, instead of ninja, is manned by samurai. Land of Waves The Land of Waves (波の国, Nami no Kuni) is a relatively poor nation, and thus does not have a hidden village. It is an isolated island, but used to be prosperous nonetheless. Minor Countries Land of Forests (fan-made) The Land of Forests is a small nation, mostly wilderness. It has no hidden villages or shinobi clans, and depends entirely on its isolation for defense. It is a peaceful land, and exports lumber and furs as its main economy. Land of Geysers The Land of Geysers (間欠泉の国, Kanketsusen no Kuni) is a small land between the Land of Wind and the Land of Earth. This land is surrounded by large geysers which is how it earned its name. Its government leader is the Geyser Daimyo and she rules the land and watches over the activities of its hidden village Kyūzōgakure. Hidden Villages Konohagakure Konohagakure (木ノ葉隠れの里, Konohagakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in the Leaves") is located in the Land of Fire. The village is one of the five great ninja villages and thus has a Kage as it's ninja leader called the Hokage. There have been 8 Hokages in the past and the current Hokage is Jūjika Kushizashi. Kirigakure Kirigakure (霧隠れの里, Kirigakure no sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in the Mist") is located in the Land of Water. The village is one of the five great ninja villages and thus has a Kage as it's ninja leader called the Mizukage. The current Mizukage is Kasumi Hotaru. Sunagakure Sunagakure (砂隠れの里, Sunagakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in the Sand") is the hidden village of the Land of Wind. The village is one of the five great ninja villages and thus has a Kage as it's ninja leader called the Kazekage. The current Kazekage is Ryūnosuke Akutagawa. Iwagakure Iwagakure (岩隠れの里, Iwagakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in the Rocks") is the hidden village of the Land of Earth. The village is one of the five great ninja villages and thus has a Kage as it's ninja leader called the Tsuchikage. The current Tsuchikage is Yoshingan Iyuki. Kumogakure Kumogakure (雲隠れの里, Kumogakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in the Clouds") is the Hidden Village of the Land of Lightning. The village is one of the five great ninja villages and thus has a Kage as it's ninja leader called the Raikage. The current Raikage is Kuuden Shokku. Hexoshigakure Main Article: Hexoshigakure Hexoshigakure (進隠れの里, Hexoshigakure; Literally meaning "Hidden Helixian Village") is the only Hidden Village of the Land of Plasma. The village was one of the seven great ninja villages and thus has a Kage as its's ninja leader called the Hexoshikage. It's formal Hexoshikage is Kana Korimachi. Yukigakure For further details see Yukigakure Yukigakure (雪隠れの里, Yukigakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in the Snow") is located in the Land of Spring. Takigakure Takigakure (滝隠れの里, Takigakure; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in a Waterfall") is located in the Land of Summer. Kusagakure Kusagakure (草隠れの里, Kusagakure; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in the Grass") is located in the Land of Autumn. Amegakure Amegakure (雨隠れの里, Amegakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in the Rain") is located in the Land of Winter. Yamagakure Yamagakure (山間に隠れる村, Yamagakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in''' the Mountains" ) is located in the Land of Sky. Otogakure 'Otogakure '(音隠れの里, Otogakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in Sound") is located in the Land of Sound. The current ninja leader is Shirou Uchiha. Getsugakure '''Getsugakure (月隠れの里, Getsugakure; literally "Village Hidden under the Moon") is a hidden village in the Land of the Moon. Moyagakure Moyagakure (Moyagakure; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in the Haze") is located in an unnamed country. Hoshigakure Hoshigakure (星隠れの里, Hoshigakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden Among Stars") is located in the Land of Bears Kyoukokugakure For further details see Kyoukokugakure Kyoukokugakure '(峡谷隠れる村, Kyoukokugakure no Sato; English "Hidden Canyon Village"; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in the Canyon"), is a small hidden village in Land of Infertile Soil. Namigakure ''For further details see Namigakure '''Namigakure no Sato (lit, Village hidden on the waves) is a small (by hidden village standards) hidden village characterized in that in floats on the surface of the water and drifts around on the sea. Kyūzōgakure Kyūzōgakure (急増が暮れの里, Kyuuzougakure no Sato; lit. "Village Hidden within the Explosions") is the hidden village of the Land of Geysers, founded by Ao Sora following his obtaining what he claims as his ultimate power. Villages Yu Village Takumi Village Kagerō Village Tree Felling Village Tsuchigumo Village